Fitting In
by ZOE007
Summary: Emma moved to Storybrooke with her adoptive parents the Swans and starts her first year of high school where she meets and falls for the head cheerleader.
1. Chapter 1

Emma was 16 and starting year 9 in a small town called Storybrooke she had just moved there that summer leaving her friends behind back in Boston because her father had gotten a new job in this one horse town as Emma called it what with her being raised in the city since the Swan's adopted her. When Emma was 3 she was just a foster kid and she found out through listening to her parents talk that they were going to have their own baby.

They were discussing how they were going to afford to keep Emma and look after a new baby, then one day the answer came when Emma was 6 and they had moved to Boston because Derek Swan had gotten a new job that paid triple what he was getting paid before and that had allowed them to keep Emma and look after the new baby which actually turned out to be twins and boy and girl but they had stacks of money left over after all the expenses were paid then they adopted Emma because they couldn't bear the thought of Emma going back into the system.

"Why couldn't we stay in Boston mom?"

"Because your dad got a new job here and it pays even more than the job in Boston, honey we've explained this to you 100's of times."

"I know but the job dad had in Boston was good.

"Oh Emma you're only 16 you have so much to learn about life and money."

Rachel Swan laughed at her daughter's naive way of looking at things.

Emma got out of the car and started to head to the front of the school.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?"

"Lunch money?"

"I know for a fact that your dad gave you lunch money you little thief get inside."

"See ya."

Emma went into the main school building she looked around not sure where to go.

"Can I help you dear?"

"My name's Emma Swan I just started today and I'm already lost."

"I'm Cora Mills I'm the English teacher and the principal come with me to my office and I'll give you your class schedule and a map."

"Thank you."

"I saw from your school records that you've always gotten straight A's."

"Well I never had a boyfriend to distract me."

"You had a girlfriend then?"

"I did. For a while the only time a pretty girl would talk to me was to try and pay me into doing their homework I refused but then a rumour spread saying that I had slept with the entire football team then out of the blue this cheerleader came up to me and said she could get the rumour to stop if I did one thing for her I was surprised when it wasn't a homework assignment."

"What was it she wanted dear?"

"She wanted to know what it was like to date a girl and she liked it so much that we dated for 3 years she even got me on the cheerleading squad I was a sophomore and she was a senior so when she graduated she turned captaincy over to me even being cheer captain didn't stop me from getting straight A's"

"I'm impressed. So here's your class schedule and a map. I hope you enjoy Storybrooke High."

"Thank you."

Emma left the principal's office and bumped into a tall blonde.

"Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry."

"So you should be you loser nerd."

"Kathryn what have I said about picking on people?"

"But Regina she bumped into me."

"That's no excuse now apologies to her."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you a loser nerd and I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Now go to class I don't want to have to kick you off the cheerleading squad because you're failing classes."

Kathryn scampered off, Emma turned to look at the girl who had come to her defence and she saw a stunning brunette with brown eyes.

"Thank you."

"It's alright dear."

Emma started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Well when you said dear you sounded like the principal."

"That's because she's my mother I picked up her frequent use of the word 'dear'."

"Honestly it sounds far less creepy when you say it."

"Don't get offended but how bad is your eyesight?"

"I'm long sighted so I have to wear these ugly things for most of the things that I do unless I'm reading something far away."

"Come with me after school."

"Where?"

"Just meet me out the front of the school."

Before Emma knew it, it was lunch time when she entered the cafeteria she saw one spot empty next to Regina and one empty table in the corner deciding that it was best not to assume that just because Regina was nice to her that it would be alright for her to sit next to her at the cheerleading/footballer table sat down at the empty table looking at her packed lunch while everyone else was eating fried foods or hamburgers then there was a shadow cast across the table, Emma looked up and saw Regina standing there then the brunette bent down and grabbed Emma's school bag and took Emma's wrist and brought her over to sit with her and everyone else on the popular table, then she grabbed Emma's lunch and threw it in the bin.

"Why'd you do that?"

Regina then handed Emma some money.

"Here take this and get whatever you want from the cook."

Emma being too shocked just got up and walked to the back of the lunch line then Regina came up took her arm and took her to the front of the line.

"Now that you're on the in with me you get to go straight to the front of the line."

Once Emma got her food and then followed Regina back to the table a jock sat down next to Emma considering they had all moved along so this particular jock could sit next to the new girl.

"Hi I'm Neal."

"Emma."

Neal took off Emma's glasses.

"You know without those awful glasses you're quite pretty."

"Unfortunately everything close up is very blurry."

"Neal leave Emma alone and give back her glasses."

"Fine. Hey Killian make room for me man."

"Thanks again."

"I could see he didn't interest you so I'm guessing he's either not your type or you're not into guys at all."

"The second one is correct."

"I'm not into guys either."

Soon school needed and Emma was waiting for Regina just like the girl had told her to.

"Hey."

"You scared me."

"Sorry, come on let's go."

After about an hour later Regina and Emma came to an eye specialist and went inside.

"Ah Regina my girl how was school?"

"It was alright daddy, this is Emma I brought her here to get laser treatment on her eyes to make them 20/20 so she doesn't have to wear her glasses anymore."

"What happened at school today that made you decide on this?"

"I caught Kathryn bullying her she called her a loser nerd."

"Alright Emma if you'll follow me."

Emma looked at Regina with a worried look on her face.

"Go on it's ok."

Emma followed Regina's dad into a back room.

30 minutes later Emma came out and had to put her sunglasses on to cut the glare from the lights.

"Your eyes will be sensitive for the first couple of days so just wear you sunglasses until you can be in the light without it irritating you."

"Thank you Mr. Mills."

"Please call me Henry."

"Bye daddy."

Both the girls left and Emma invited Regina over to her house.

"Hi mom."

"I'm in the kitchen Emma."

Regina followed Emma into the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

Emma said leaning up to give her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie how was school?"

"It was good."

"And who is your new friend?"

"This is Regina she came to my defence when a girl called Katherine was picking on me."

"Emma why are you wearing your sunglasses inside?"

"My eyes are sensitive to light at the moment and will be for the next couple of days."

"Why?"

"After school today Regina took me to see her dad to have laser treatment on my eyes so I didn't have to wear my glasses anymore."

"And how exactly did you pay for this Emma?"

"I... I... I..."

"My father did it probono so it didn't cost a thing he often does that sort of thing."

"Well in that case please thank your father for us."

"You're not mad mom?"

"No sweetie of course not, the only thing your father and I want is for you to be happy. I have to go to the store will you be ok here for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah."

Once Emma's mom had left with her brother and sister Emma and Regina went up to Emma's room.

"Now it's time."

"Time for what exactly?"

"Time to turn you into a cheerleading force not to be reckoned with."

Regina handed Emma a cheerleading outfit.

"Here put this on."

Emma knowing it was better not to argue with Regina changed into the outfit normally Emma would be shy about anyone seeing her half naked considering the cheerleading top couldn't be worn with a bra because it had a built in one, but with Regina for some reason Emma had no nerves at all.

Once Emma was dressed in her new outfit Regina pulled the blondes hair into a high ponytail complete with a blue ribbon to match the color on the uniform.

"There now your ready to kick some cheer wannabe ass in three days."

"That's a Saturday."

"That's when we're having our tryouts."

"I'll be there."

"Good now make sure you get a good few nights rest and don't worry about the toss I'll make sure I pair you up with our best male cheerleader."

"Do all the female tryout applicants get a male cheerleader?"

"No only you."

"What makes me so special?"

"Because there is an uneven amount of tryout applicants that are male so you will get a male who knows what the heck he's doing."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

On Saturday Emma was up at 5:00am and ready to go to the gym for tryouts.

"Emma you're really early no one else except myself and the rest of the squad are here yet."

"I went to bed early so I could be up and on time for the tryouts I really want this."

"Well it's good to see that you have a lot of enthusiasm and spirit."

"The cheerleading business was different back in Boston I only got in because I was dating the head cheerleader it was because of a deal I had made with her and when she graduated she handed the captaincy over to me."

"So you've had experience as cheerleading captain?"

"Yeah 3 years of it."

Suddenly all the other people trying out for the free spot on the squad arrived.

"Well it's show time Emma."

Soon it was down to 4 girls and 3 guys.

"Ok so from the boys we'll have 33 and from the girls 02."

When it came to the toss they couldn't cut it.

"Kathryn why don't you choose the next pair."

"Boys we'll have 08 and girls will be 10."

These two were really hopeless they hadn't even gotten to the toss when they crashed and burned.

"Now we have narrowed it down to the two remaining girls and the last boy for tryouts what do you think Kathryn should we make it a competition?"

"Totally first we'll have pairs then singles against the 2 girls."

"Good idea. Ok first you'll compete against each other in pairs."

"Number 18 and 11 you'll be paired and 20 you'll be paired with one of our own."

"Graham you team up with Emma."

"You got it."

The guy eliminated himself by dropping the girl, luckily for her she landed on the crash mats.

"Alright now between you two girls to determine who is best you'll do your best trick.

The girl did a standard hand spring while Emma went into a series of handsprings, back tucks and flips her last being a midair corkscrew flip.

"Well that settles it Emma Swan is our newest cheerleader and also my co-captain."

Days had passed since Emma got on the squad and she felt like she still didn't fit in somehow, when she came home one day after practice Neal was waiting for her on the porch.

"Neal didn't Regina tell you to leave me alone?"

"So what? I'm a football player not one of her cheer boys I can do what I want."

"Well you better leave me alone or I'll get the sheriff to arrest you for harassment."

"I'm just sitting here not harassing anybody."

"Leave now."

"Come on I just want to talk to you."

"If I can't get you arrested for harassment I can get you arrested for trespassing."

"Oh come on Emma."

"I said leave."

Emma saw Sheriff David Nolan coming, he saw her too and the conversation that seemed heated on Emma's part.

"Is there a problem Emma?"

"Yes there is I have asked Neal to leave twice and he refuses to do so, can you help?"

"I suggest you move on Neal or I'll arrest you for trespassing."

"Alright I'll go."

Before he did Neal leaned in close to Emma's ear and whispered.

"I will talk to you one way or another."

The next day at school Regina noticed Emma was acting stangely during their morning training so at lunch time she decided to get the reason for Emma's odd behaviour.

"Emma are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've just been acting strange all morning."

"It just yesterday Neal was outside my house and I asked him to leave twice and he wouldn't so I had to get the sheriff involved and before he left he told me he'd talk to me one way or another, the way he said it scared me."

"How so?"

"I got the feeling like he might hurt me just to get me to listen and also I don't feel like I fit in."

"Of course you fit in Emma why would you say that?"

"Well I see all of the female cheerleaders and see how beautiful and slim they look then I look at myself and all I see is a girl with too much weight and who's features are quite plain."

"Emma you listen to me and listen well you are just as beautiful and slim as any of the others on the squad."

Emma managed to convince Regina that she believed her but after lunch she went to the bathroom and made herself sick then after taking some breath mint spray went to class.

When Emma got home she went straight to her room without grabbing a snack and when her mom came to ask if she was alright Emma just told her she wasn't hungry.

The next day Emma had cut out all food not one morsel passed her lips this went on for weeks and she was losing weight fast for a while Emma was able to hide it but then Regina noticed Emma's ribs showing against the contrast of the cheerleading uniform and took her aside.

"Emma what's going on? You've obviously lost weight."

"I just haven't felt very well, every time I eat I can't keep it down the doctor says that I just need to let it run it's course as long as I keep up my fluids I'll be fine."

"Ok well I don't want you to overdo it today alright?"

"Ok."

Days passed and Emma seemed to be alright but then one day during her math class the teacher asked Emma to write the answer on the board when she got up the room started to spin and Emma collapsed the ambulance was called and Emma was taken to hospital.

"Doctor Whale how is she?"

"It's hard to say Regina Emma has been starving herself for weeks, what I don't know is why she'd do it."

"She told me she was fine I should have seen through her lie, before it happened Emma was behaving oddly so I asked what was wrong and she told me she didn't feel like she fit in because she thought she was too overweight for cheerleading then she said when I noticed she was losing weight that she was just unwell and I believed her lie I should have seen what she was doing to herself.

"Well you can see her now and see if you can get her to eat again."

"Sure."

Regina went into Emma's room.

"How are you feeling Emma?"

"Better."

"Good. Now what on earth were you thinking starving yourself for weeks? Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"I wanted to fit in."

"Emma I already told you that you were just like the other girls you didn't need to do this. You're doing serious damaged to your body and risking your health."

Emma started crying.

"I am so sorry Regina really I am."

"Oh Emma."

Regina climbed onto the bed and pulled Emma into a hug.

"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have gone off at you like that."

"No you had every right to be mad with me, what I did was stupid and reckless I see that now."

"Well as long as you won't do anything like this again we won't ever speak of it."

"I won't I see how dangerous it was."

"You swear?"

"Every damn day."

"Emma you know what I mean."

"I swear I'll never do anything like this again and if I ever think about it I'll come and talk to you."

"That's my co-captain."

"Regina can you make sure that my parents don't find out?"

"I think I can make that happen."

"Thanks."

As soon as Emma was given the all clear she was discharged and she called her mom to tell her she was staying at Regina's for a week to go over the routines but the real reason was so Regina could get Emma's weight back to what it was.

That night Emma and Regina had a movie fest and ate a lot of junk food soon Emma couldn't eat anything else.

"Regina I can't eat another thing I'm seriously full."

"I'm not surprised you put away 3 bars of chocolate a bag of chips and 4 sodas."

"Hey you want me to get healthier don't you?"

"Of course."

"Than don't be getting on me about my eating habits after all I haven't eaten in weeks."

"Ok, ok I won't say another word."

"Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma."

Soon Emma was back to her normal weight and she was happier but she was still worried about Neal for he was not trespassing but he was following her everywhere else she went and at school.

Regina knew what was happening but didn't know what she could do, then she saw sheriff Nolan and went over.

"Sheriff I need your help."

"What's wrong are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's not me, it's Emma."

"Neal still bothering her is he?"

"He's stopped trespassing but he's constantly following Emma around school and around town and I don't know what to do, I don't know how I can protect her I would tell her to get a restraining order but she's a cheerleader so she's at all the football games so it wouldn't work."

"Actually it would because aren't cheerleaders on the side of the oval while the players are about 50 feet away?"

"Yeah."

"Well I could get a restraining order on him saying he's not allowed to go within 50 feet of Emma, and that he's not allowed to go anywhere near her house."

"Can you do that now?"

"I'll get started on it right away."

"Thank you."

The sheriff left to go and issue a restraining order as soon as he got it went to the Gold residence and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you sheriff?"

"Is Neal home?"

"Neal come here son."

"Yeah dad?"

"The sheriff wants to speak with you."

"Actually Mr. Gold I have something to give him."

David handed Neal the restraining order.

"What's this?"

"It's a restraining order preventing you from going within 50 feet of Emma Swan you are also not allowed to go to her house under any circumstances. If you violate the order I'll have to arrest you do you understand?"

"Sheriff what did my son do to this girl to make her do this?"

"It wasn't Emma that asked me to do this but a concerned citizen, as for what your son did he has been hounding Emma, following her around school and town even though she has told him to leave her alone."

"Dad I love her."

"But she doesn't love you Neal which she has made obvious more than once and you have continued to ignore the fact that she doesn't want to talk to you now I don't want to have to arrest you so don't violate your restraint order."

David left and wen to Granny's diner where he saw Emma, Regina and Ruby who was taking a break.

"So Ruby how did you get on the in with Regina?"

"I supply the music for the squads competition routines."

"Cool."

"Ruby insists that the only reason we win is because of the music she gives us."

Emma let out a small chuckle.

David goes over to the three girls.

"Regina can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, I'll just be a minute."

Regina follows David to the counter.

"So is it done?"

"It is, Neal is now under a restraining order prohibiting him from coming within 50 feet of Emma he is also prohibited from going near her house no matter the circumstances."

"Thank you so much."

"Just glad I could help."

Regina went back to her friends and David grabbed his coffee and went back to the station.

Over the next week Emma noticed that Neal hadn't bothered her in a while.

"Hey Regina can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I was just wondering if you knew why Neal hasn't been hanging around me like a fly on a no pest strip?"

"It could have something to do with his restraining order."

"What restraining order?"

"I asked sheriff Nolan to issue Neal with a restraining order it was the only thing I could think of to do to give you some peace from him."

Emma hugged Regina.

"Thank you so much."

"You're not mad at me that I didn't tell you?"

"No I'm not because only a true friend would care enough to even try to help let alone going to the law for assistance."

"How is it that for a 16 year old you're so understanding."

"Just lucky I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

Neal being the sort of guy he was, was not about to let a restraining order keep him from Emma but he played it cool for a while just waiting for the right moment.

His moment came when he saw Emma walking home from school and he placed a soaked cloth over Emma's nose and mouth and waited till she breathed in the fumes once she was unconscious he took her to the basement at his house and waited for her to wake up.

Hours ticked by and Neal was worried he may have over dosed Emma but a groan alerted him that Emma was waking up.

"Emma?"

"Wha..."

"Shh, shh don't try to talk yet."

Emma looked at Neal through foggy vision and then glared daggers at him.

"I'll be back in a minute but until I do I can't have you making any sounds."

Neal placed a rolled up females scarf in Emma's mouth and tied it in place then left the basement and locked the door behind him, he hadn't tied Emma up or taken her phone so Emma took out her phone and removed the gag and called Regina.

"Hello Emma."

"Regina I need you to listen to me I don't know how much time I have."

"What do you mean?"

"Just listen. Neal's kidnapped me and is holding me in a basement I need you to go to the sheriff and get him to start tracking my cell phone."

"Ok just hang on Emma."

"Hurry I don't know what he plans to do."

Emma heard Neal coming so she hung up, hid her phone and replaced the gag, then Neal came in.

"I lied to you before Emma I never wanted to talk what I wanted was so much more and now that I have you I'm going to get it."

Emma tried to get passed Neal so she could get up the stairs but Neal caught her in the stomach with a solid punch then he threw her on the bed and took out the chains that Emma had failed to notice and secured her wrists to the top of the bed's iron frame then he did the same thing to her ankles at the bottom so she couldn't move.

"I'm going to fuck the dyke out of you."

Emma's eyes widened in horror of what Neal meant, as he took out a pair of scissors and started to cut Emma's jeans off he tore her shirt in places trying to get to her breasts as she bucked and wriggled trying to dislodge Neal from his perch on top of her but that caused her to cop a right hook to her face.

"Behave or you'll get more than a right hook."

Emma was crying as Neal ripped her panties off her, he slid inside her and began to rape her, suddenly the basement door flew off it's hinges and clattered down the stairs as David and Regina ran down David had his gone drawn and trained on Neal.

"Get away from her Neal."

"She has to be cleansed of the filth that had settled in her making her think she's in love with the same sex."

"I said get away from her if I have to tell you again I won't hesitate to shoot."

When Neal made no sign of moving off of Emma David issued his final warning before he shot Neal in the arm, Neal clutched at the wound which gave Emma what she needed to throw Neal off her. Regina ran over to Emma and saw that the chains were so tight that they were biting into the tender skin on Emma's wrists.

"Sheriff I can't get the chains undone they're held by padlocks."

"Regina there are some boltcutters in the cruiser go get them."

Regina ran and got the boltcutters and a blanket to cover Emma with.

"Emma you're going to be ok now I'm here."

"Thank you for everything Regina."

"Shh I'll have you out of here soon then You can thank me by going on a date with me."

"You got it."

Regina cut the chains freeing Emma the she pulled the blonde into her arms and covered her with the blanket and held the girl to her as if she was scared to let go.

"Sheriff?"

"What is it Emma?"

"What's going to happen to him now?"

"I'll put him in prison he won't ever hurt you again."

"Can you please not tell my mom and dad I don't want them to worry they have enough to worry about with Willa and Damon they don't need this. Besides if they found out they'd never let me out of the house without an armed guard."

"You got it kiddo."

"Thanks. Regina do you think I could stay at your house tonight?"

"I'll ask my mother."

Regina called her mother and asked if Emma could stay the night Cora said that it would be ok so after Regina carried Emma out of the basement David gave them a lift to Regina's house then took Neal to jail.

As soon as Cora saw the state Emma was in she started to fuss over the girl.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm alright Mrs. Mills it's been taken care of."

"And Emma's agreed to go on a date with me."

"Well it's about time you two. You've only been skating around each other since you first met."

"Mother!"

Regina cried out mortified that her mother would embarrass her like that, her embarrassment disappeared when Emma placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Alright Emma let's get you upstairs."

Regina helped Emma up the stairs making sure to keep the blanket covering the girl's body.

Once they were in Regina's room Emma turned to ask Regina a question that had been on her mind since Neal's arrest.

"Do you think it's all over now?"

"What do you mean?"

"The whole Neal nightmare do you think it's all over now?"

"Emma you heard sheriff Nolan, Neal can't hurt you ever again."

"I thought that Neal was going to succeed in taking my virginity before you and the sheriff came in."

"Come here sweetie."

Emma crawled over to Regina and curled into her girlfriend as Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and just held her comforting the trembling blonde.

"Emma as sure as you're my girlfriend I promise I will never let any guy hurt you again."

"What if you're not there?"

"I will be for I will be walking you home everyday after school and I'll walk with you to school everyday and on the weekends we'll either be here or at your house."

"You really have the whole spending every moment of everyday together down pat, don't you?"

Regina chuckled and hugged Emma tighter then got this first aid kit to tend to Emma's wrists.

"This is going to sting but it will fight off infections."

"Just do it."

Regina applied the antiseptic ointment to the cuts on Emma's wrists where the chain had started to imbed themselves in the skin.

"God damn it that hurts."

"Sorry."

Regina blew on Emma's wrists soothing the wounds, then she put non stick pads on covering the wounds then wrapped them in gauze.

"There all done."

"Thanks."

"No problem now I think we should get to bed we have a big competition tomorrow."

Emma groaned and flopped dramatically onto the bed which caused Regina to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are such a drama queen sometimes Emma."

"Shut up."

Emma said playfully as she threw a pillow at Regina who caught it.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it well my dear Emma two can play at that game."

Regina threw the pillow back at Emma and grabbed her own pillow and an all out pillow war was started, it ended when Regina caught Emma off guard and struck her with the pillow which caused Emma to stumble over a stack of books on the floor and land with a thud.

"Regina no fair taking a cheap shot."

"Oh poor baby."

"That's it you have had it."

Emma lunged at Regina, tackled her to the bed and proceeded to tickle the brunettes sides.

"Alright, alright I give."

"Say Emma is the best cheerleader ever."

"Never."

Emma tickled Regina even more.

"Say it."

"Ok, ok Emma is the best cheerleader ever."

"I knew it."

"Girls I hope you're in bed."

Cora's voice floated up to Regina's room.

"Yes mother."

Emma and Regina jumped into bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma called her mom in the morning and told her that Regina had asked her out then had to hold the phone away from her ear as her mother squealed like a school girl.

"Mom take the squealing down a few thousand decibels I'd like to still be able to hear after this."

Regina chuckled as she'd heard Emma's mom squealing over the phone because it was so loud and then Emma's reaction sent her over the edge then she went over and started kissing Emma's neck which caused Emma to start giggling.

"Yeah, ok, ok mom I gotta go breakfast is ready bye."

After Emma hung up her phone she turned to face Regina.

"Everything ok Emma?"

"Yeah it was just my mom being a pain."

"Well we'd best get dressed. Do you have any ice skates?"

"Yeah but they're really old they have almost had it."

"That settles it then."

"What settles what?"

"I'm taking you ice skate shopping."

"Regina you've done so much for me already I can't accept new skates from you as well."

"Emma it's fine really besides I could use a skating buddy. Think of becoming my skating buddy as payment for the skates."

"You won't take no for an answer will you?"

"You're right."

So Regina took Emma shopping for a pair of new skates.

"Now you need to break them in for 10 days or more depending."

"Depending on what?"

"Well each person is different but it does take about 10 days at the least. Now I want you to walk around in them everyday after school to break them in like you would a pair of normal shoes then we'll get a pair of blades for them."

"Ok."

After Regina had paid for the skate boots and left the store Emma overheard a girl talking to her friends.

"I heard that Emma Swan was raped by Neal Gold."

"That's not what I heard I heard she was beaten and raped."

"Well I heard she wanted him to do her."

"Well I heard he kidnapped her and almost fully raped her but she alerted Regina Mills and told her to get the sheriff."

Emma went in close to Regina's side.

"Regina how did those girls hear about my ordeal with Neal? I thought only you and sheriff Nolan knew."

"I don't know Emma but I will find out."

Regina walked over to the girls that were talking about Emma.

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Just how Emma was raped by Neal Gold."

"I'm telling you I heard it was almost a full rape."

"Where'd you hear it from?"

"One of our classmates walked into the sheriff's station and heard Neal talking to the sheriff."

"Well I can confirm that it was almost a full rape if Emma hadn't used her brain and done what she did. She had enough smarts to call me so I could get the sheriff."

"She must be really brave I don't think I could have done that."

"Emma's had training for situations even though she was scared she had her wits about her enough to make the call. Now don't talk to anyone about this and make sure that the person that told you doesn't say a word."

"You got it."

Regina rejoined Emma and together they went to Emma's house.

"Mom we're home."

"Emma baby I've been thinking and I think to build up muscle you should do competitive figure skating it will help you with your cheerleading."

"Mom I can't do you know how much it costs to be a competitive skater I need a coach and everything."

"You live with a skate coach silly. I have trained a lot of excellent figure skaters."

"But my cheerleading will suffer."

"No it won't Emma we'll just work around your skating."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Just lucky I guess."

When Emma and Regina went to school the next day Regina gathered the rest of the squad.

"Everyone there is something that I have to tell you, we will be working around Emma."

"What do you mean work around Emma?"

"Emma will be doing competitive figure skating to build her muscles and she will be training for a skating competition that's in a month so our cheerleading practice will have to wait, until the competition is over."

"Why should we have to revolve around her?"

"Rick I swear if you are going to be difficult you won't have to worry about Regina's wrath I'll beat her to it."

Kathryn threatened one of the male cheerleaders.

"We understand Regina, and Emma don't worry about trying to catch up on the cheerleading routines it's going to stay as it is and if we add something in I'll come over and teach it to you."

"Thanks Kathryn."

At the end of Emma's skating competition routine she was injured because another skater sabotaged her skates and the blade on the ice became loose during a trick which caused her to wobble and the other blade sliced her in the leg.

Even though she had the injury she still came first because the skating officials found out about the sabotage so the skater was disqualified which had put Emma back into first.

Once Emma's leg was wrapped tightly she was transported to Storybrooke Memorial Hosptial where she was checked over then taken into surgery about 8 hours later Emma was out of surgery and in her hospital room Regina was waiting for her.

When Emma woke she saw Regina sitting next to her reading a book.

"Regina?"

"About time you woke up I was starting to think you might be under a sleeping curse and I'd have to kiss you to wake you up."

"Seriously you're going to call me sleeping beauty?"

"Well you are beautiful when you sleep, not that you're not beautiful all the other times."

"Yeah, yeah save the sweet talk for later. So how'd it go?"

"The surgery went great doctor Whale said that there would be no lasting damage or pain the only thing you'll be left with is a scar."

"Just another to add to the collection."

"What do you mean?"

"I've gotten into more scrapes then you have had cheer competitions."

"Where are they?"

"I keep them hidden."

"So that's why you always wear long sleeved shirts under your cheerleading top."

"Yep."

"Well I can help."

"Don't tell me you're dad does plastic surgery too."

"Nope no surgery needed. Have you ever seen the movie Craft?"

"Yeah."

"Well they have made a machine that removes scars only less painful than having a needle going into your skin multiple times."

"What the heck I'm game except I think I'll keep the one on my leg."

"You got it."

Once Emma was discharged and after her stitches were removed Regina talked to doctor Whale about removing Emma's scars except for the one she got from her skating. About a week later it was time and sure enough Emma was scar free minus the one she kept.

When Emma and Regina went to cheerleading practice on Emma's first day back one of the football players saw Emma's scar.

"What is that on your leg?"

"It's a scar haven't you ever seen one before?"

"It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

Then Regina stepped up beside Emma and the rest of the squad behind the girls.

"I bet it won't stop Emma from kicking your but in a competition."

"What kind of completion?"

"A skating competition."

"You really think she could beat me?"

"I know she can Robin."

"You're prepared to lose right Swan?"

"Oh please I can skate circles around you."

"Alright when is the competition?"

"What do you think Emma?"

"How about today after school?"

"Does that work for you Robin?"

"Whatever."

Before Emma knew it school was over she headed to the frozen pond in the woods somehow it was always frozen, Robin was already there and was smirking for he knew about Emma's sabotaged skates because the skater that had done it was his girlfriend Marion, what he didn't know was that Emma was going to use her old pair while her new ones were being fixed.

"Ok so Robin will go first, now Emma I want you to watch what not to do."

Emma giggled at Regina's dig at Robin.

Robin stepped onto the ice and skated not being really impressive and fell several times then it was Emma's turn and Emma skated flawlessly and was doing all sorts of tricks like a triple lutz, a triple salchow and many others everyone was in awe.

"See I told you I could skate circles around you."

"Oh yeah skate this."

With that Robin shoved Emma hard which caused her sudden weight to crack the ice and she went through it.

While two male cheerleaders grabbed Robin Regina saw the look of fear on Emma's face and realised that Emma didn't know how to swim.

"Graham help me get Emma out she can't swim and that water is freezing."

Together Regina and Graham pulled Emma from the icy waters the blondes teeth were chattering and she was turning blue and shaking like a leaf.

Regina took Emma to her home and sat her in front of the fireplace to warm up.

Once Emma's shivering had stopped she sat wrapped in Regina's arms the blonde turned sideways and snuggled into Regina trying to bury her head as far in as possible.

"You right there?"

"Yep I'm comfy."

Regina chuckled as she started to stroke Emma's hair soon Regina noticed that Emma's breathing had evened out and was softer that's when she realised that Emma had fallen asleep.

Just then Regina's father Henry came in.

"How was school sweetheart?"

"It was good. Daddy can you help me get Emma into the spare bed she fell asleep right here."

Henry bent down and scooped Emma up and carried her upstairs then placed her down on a bed and pulled the covers over her, then he placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma woke to the rain pelting down she groaned as she got out of bed she hated when it rained.

Regina came in with an umbrella in her hand and a smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?"

"It's raining."

"Again I ask. What's got you so happy?"

"Well I thought we could go for a walk."

"A walk in the rain? Are you nuts?"

"Nope, now come on."

Soon Regina was dragging a reluctant Emma out the door and down the street Emma saw the police cruiser going down the street and waved to David as he passed.

"Regina can we stop by the animal shelter to see my dad?"

"Sure."

Emma and Regina neared the animal shelter when suddenly a brown car skidded out and lowed right into the front of the animal shelter demolishing the window and part of the wall.

"DAD!"

Emma shrieked knowing her dad worked out the front and ran for the accident desperately trying to reach her dad but she was held back by Regina.

"Let me go!"

"No Emma its too dangerous, let the professionals handle it."

"He's my dad."

Emma was struggling so much Regina wasn't sure how much longer she could hold onto the blonde, then Regina saw Emma's dad make his way out of the rubble.

"Emma look."

Emma looked up and saw her dad, Regina let go of Emma and the blonde ran to her dad and flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck in a big hug.

"Dad I was so worried that you were dead."

"I'm ok baby."

"Are you sure you're not hurt dad?"

"I'm sure princess I'm just fine. Now what do you say I get you a hot chocolate for those raw nerves of yours?"

Derek took Emma and Regina to Granny's.

"Em baby I'm going make you a promise ok? I promise to never leave you."

"Well until you grow too old to keep up with me anymore right?"

"You think I'm old do you?"

"Well you are known as my old man."

Emma giggled.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?"

Derek grabbed Emma and pulled her into his lap then proceeded to tickle her sides.

"Dad stop."

"Not until you say it."

"You can't make me."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"Ok, ok, my dad is the fastest young 'old' man around."

"Sneaky slipping in the old bit. I'm going to get you back for that tonight at home."

"If mom allows you to. Once she finds out about your brush with death she's going to be fussing over you."

"You won't tell her would you? You wouldn't do that to your dad?"

"Depends, if you give up your need for revenge I won't tell mom."

"You are a demon girl."

"It's what I was born to do."

"Devil child."

"Yeah, yeah."

Just then Emma's mom came into the diner with Emma brother and sister and they came over to the trio in the booth.

"Hey mom, gremlin 1 and 2."

"Emma!" Both Emma's siblings whined even though they were 13.

"Willa, Damon don't whine you're not 5 years old."

"Yes mom."

"Mom sometimes I swear those two share the same mind."

Giving a slight chuckle Emma's mom sat down across from her daughter.

"You know what Emma? I think you might be right."

The door to the diner opened, Emma looked up and saw Neal enter.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was in jail."

"Emma are you ok dear?"

"Yeah I'm not scared of him anymore."

Emma got up and walked over to Neal.

"What are you doing out of jail?"

"I have my ways. Are you still an un-cleansed dyke?"

Emma's blood boiled and she punched Neal square in the face sending him to the floor.

"That was a nice punch you have there dyke."

Emma delivered a swift kick to Neal's groin.

"Was I too much of a man for you?"

Emma knelt down and pressed her knee against Neal's throat.

"You are not a man you are nothing but a stone that I happened to have gotten caught in my shoe, now I don't want to see you around here again. Do I make myself clear?"

Neal nodded his head and as soon as Emma let him up ran out the door.

Both Emma's mom and dad came over to Emma.

"Emma what did that boy mean by was he too much of a man for you?"

"Nothing mom don't worry."

"Emma need we remind you we may not be walking lie detectors like you but we can tell when you're hiding something."

"Dad really it's nothing at all."

"Emma!"

Both of her parents said at the same time.

"Can you please just drop it already."

Emma practically shouted at her parents before bolting out the door.

Regina came over.

"Why'd Emma run like that?"

"She does that when she feels like she can't handle things she takes off usually it's to either woods or forests she seems to feel safe there."

"I'll find her I know the forest better than anyone in town except for Ruby."

Regina left to find Emma leaving behind Emma's family.

It wasn't long till Regina found Emma standing stock still in the middle of a clearing.

"Emma are you ok?"

"I just couldn't let them find out, you know?"

"Yeah I know it'll be ok."

Regina managed to convince Emma to come back to Granny's with her where Emma's mom wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Are you alright baby?"

"I'm fine mom. I'm sorry I took off like that."

"It's ok sweetie."

"What Neal was talking about was not much more than him digging at me about the restraining order that Regina took out on him on my behalf, he was trespassing on our property and harassing me everywhere I went so Regina asked sheriff Nolan for help."


	6. Chapter 6

When Emma's family got her home that evening she was asleep so her dad carried her inside and up to bed, then went downstairs where his wife was waiting with a glass of wine.

"Did she wake at all?"

"No she was sound asleep the whole time. Rachel what did we do to deserve 3 such wonderful kids?"

"Just lucky I guess. I think Emma made it possible for us to be great parents to Willa and Damon, without Emma we would have been making all sorts of mistakes, it's like she had this power to be able to give us the abilities to be parents to her which helped us with the twins."

"Emma is our miracle child and she is very precious to us and I count ourselves lucky that she never wanted to find her real parents."

"Derek that's because she knew we love her as if she were our own flesh and blood and to her that makes us her real parents she doesn't care who gave her life because we gave her a reason to want a life we gave her love, that's good enough for her."

Willa and Damon went to check on their sister and found her tossing, turning and moaning in her sleep.

"Willa go get mom and dad now."

Damon ordered his twin who scurried off to do as she was told.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Willa what are you doing up?"

"You need to come now something's wrong with Emma."

Derek and Rachel followed Willa upstairs to Emma's room Rachel placed a hand on Emma's forehead and realised she was feverish and that Emma was holding her side.

"Derek I think it's her appendix."

Derek scooped his daughter up and carried her out to the car with his wife and twins following behind and they were on their way to the hospital.

Once they arrived Derek rushed Emma inside.

"Can I get some help please!"

Dr. Whale came over who signalled a nurse to bring a gurney over.

"What happened?"

"She's running a fever we think it's her appendix."

"Does she seem to have tenderness on her right?"

"She was clutching her right side."

"Right let's get her into surgery right now."

Emma was whisked up to the OR while her family waited.

"Mom is Emma going to be ok?"

"Of course she will Damon your sister is strong, she always has been."

Whale came into the waiting room and Emma's family stood up.

"How is she?"

"There was a complication I'm afraid Emma has fallen into a coma."

"No not Emma, not our baby."

"She was supposed to be ok."

Derek opened his arms to his son.

"Come here buddy."

Damon wrapped his arms around his dad and held on tight.

For weeks Emma's family sat beside her bed hoping against hope that she would wake up one day after Emma's family had been convinced to go home and get some rest Regina had entered Emma's room and sat talking to her.

"Emma you need to wake up I need you I've been so lost without you. I can't stand to be in a world where I can't hear your voice or see your beautiful bluey green eyes I love you so much that it hurts not being around you so please sweetheart you have to wake up."

Regina started to cry her tears falling onto Emma's hand which suddenly tightened around Regina's.

Regina looked up at Emma who's eyes were still closed so the brunette thought she must be imagining things but then Emma's hand did it again and her eyes started to open fluttering like a butterfly flutters it's wings.

"Come on Emma you can do it open your big beautiful eyes."

Once Emma's eyes were fully open Regina called a nurse who paged Whale.

Whale checked Emma's vitals and was pleased with the results then he checked her incision which was healing nicely.

"Well Emma in a few days you can go home."

"Thank you."

Within a few days Emma was discharged and because both her parents were busy Regina's parents picked her up and took her back to their place till one of her parents could collect her.

As the months passed Emma noticed that Storybrooke was not like most small towns strange things would happen from time to time things that couldn't be explained as anything but magical interference.

It was July when Emma's world was shattered.

Emma and her family were on their way to dinner when a truck came out of nowhere and slammed into the car white smoke engulfed Emma and her brother and sister and distributed them on the pavement Emma got up just in time to see the car catch fire and she ran towards it trying desperately to get to her parents but she was held back by Archie Hopper.

"Emma no you can't."

"Archie let me go I have to save them."

"Emma there's nothing you can do they're gone."

"No!"

Emma's legs gave out and had Archie not been holding her she would have hit the ground hard.

Archie picked Emma up and carried her back over to Willa and Damon.

"I think you two best come with me for now."

The two younger teens followed Archie to his office and sat in two chairs facing his desk while Emma was laid out on the couch asleep having been given a sedative to settle her down.

"Dr. Hopper what I don't understand is how Emma, my brother and I got out of the car while our parents didn't."

"There is something you need to know about Storybrooke. This town is not like other small towns there's magic here and Emma has magic inside her because she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, here they are known as Mary Margaret and David therefore she is the product of true love, a dark curse was supposed to send us here but Regina and her mother transported us all here so we wouldn't be cursed the only side effect is that time is frozen here."

"So Emma's magic got us out?"

"Yes exactly Willa."

Weeks passed and while Willa and Damon were going to school Emma stayed in her room she never came out either Willa or Damon would bring her meals but when they went to take away the dishes Emma hadn't touched it at all. Whale concluded that Emma had retreated inside herself because the loss was too much for her to handle so she basically had shut down.

"Damon what are we going to do Emma's practically catatonic and mom and dad are dead who's going to look after the three of us now?"

Before Damon could answer Cora, Henry, David, Mary Margaret and Regina came in. Regina went straight up to Emma's room to check on her while the adults stayed downstairs to talk to Willa and Damon.

"You will be living with Mary Margaret and David, Emma will stay with us for a while so we can help her."

"Mary Margaret and David? Don't you mean Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"So you know do you?"

"Dr. Hopper told us."

"I may be Prince Charming but my real first name is David."

"Will Emma be ok?"

"I'm sure she will be."

Soon Willa and Damon were on their way to stay with Snow and David while Emma was on her way to the Mills mansion.

Days became weeks which became months and Regina wasn't getting anywhere with Emma using kindness and handling her as if she were a wounded animal so she decided to change tactics.

"Emma I know you're in there so this is what's going to happen you are going to snap out of it and you are going get up off your ass and start living again because your brother and sister need you and so do I so stop being selfish and come back to this world and that is an order young lady. Do you think your parents would want you to do this?"

At Regina's mention of her parents brought the blonde out of her catatonic state and she started to cry letting all the hurt, sadness and anger out in heart wrenching sobs Regina took Emma in her arms and rubbed her back and hair.

"It's ok to feel Emma but it's not ok to shut everything and everyone out and turn into yourself to escape everyone becomes worried when that happens because no one knows how to help.

"You seemed to be able to help."

"Well to be honest it was a long shot that it would even work."


	7. Chapter 7

Over time Emma started to be her old self again she even took competitive figure skating up again with Cora as her new coach though Emma missed her parents terribly she knew she had to be there for her brother and sister.

The day came when Emma turned 18 and the first thing she did was get her drivers license, David and Snow took Emma to get her first car and she fell in love with a yellow bug.

Then David and Snow decided to tell Emma the truth about the town and who they really are nobody anticipated the blonde's reaction.

"So you're telling me that you are Snow White and Prince Charming and I'm your biological daughter?"

"Yes we are."

"So am I a princess now?"

"Emma you are a princess by birth and will always be no matter what land we are in."

"That's pretty cool."

"Interesting."

"What dad?"

"We just expected you to have a teen fit."

"I just found out who my real parents are and that they are much cooler than the Disney versions. How could I not be ok with this?"

Snow and David laughed.

"So dad what was your pre-cursed name?"

"Some called me James but my real name is David or as your mother calls me Charming."

"Hence the name Prince Charming right?"

"Yes Emma."

"So mom how did you end up calling dad charming?"

"It was after he had caught me in a net after I stole his gems and a ring."

"Can I be excused from dinner tonight?"

"Is everything alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah mom I'm just not that hungry that's all."

"Sure you can be excused I'll bring you a snack just in case you get hungry."

When Snow entered Emma's room later that night she saw Emma with a switchblade at first she was worried that Emma was going to hurt herself but as she got closer she saw that Emma was carving something into the wall.

"Emma what did the wall do to you?"

"Nothing I'm just making sure that you, dad, Damon and Willa are protected I don't want to lose anyone else."

Snow got closer and noticed that Emma had carved protection symbols into the wall which extended to the whole house and the people living in the house.

"Oh Emma I know how much it hurts to lose people you care about but you don't need to worry about us we'll be fine."

"You promise?"

"Yes I do my sweet girl."

Emma soon settled into life with her real parents and she always watched out for her brother and sister, when Emma turned 18 Regina asked her to marry her and 3 months later they were married and through artificial insemniation Emma gave birth to a son Henry.

The end.


End file.
